


The Magic of Moments

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Future Fic, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, POV First Person, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: “I don’t want people to be sad when I die,” he continued, “I don’t want him to be sad again. I want him to remember that I love him. I want him to remember the good things, not the bad.” He turned to me. “Will you be sad when I die?”





	The Magic of Moments

Few people seem to understand what beauty a park holds. It seems that, nowadays, they would rather be inside on their technological devices. I wasn’t like my mother; I grew up in the age where everything was run by computers. This never prevented me from wanting to walk, to go outside, to go to a park.

The park is where I feel at ease. The park is also where I met the people that changed my life forever.

It all started three years ago. There’s a small pond in the middle of Fairchild Park I like to sit by and read. I was halfway through _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ when someone sat next to me.

“Hi,” he said softly. I looked to my side and met the gaze of an elder man. He had the whitest hair I’d ever seen. His skin wore every wrinkle imaginable. His hazel eyes didn’t appear to have lost any of their intensity in their years.

“Hello,” I responded politely. I was raised to respect my elders, even if they were interrupting a great chapter.

“I love that book,” he said, “I love reading about warlocks.”

I didn’t correct him and say they were actually wizards _._ “Yes, it’s fun to imagine, isn’t it?”

He smiled at me. “I knew someone who could do magic once. I loved him a lot.” He turned away and frowned, “I don’t know where he is now.”

I shut my book and licked my lips. We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. “I had a brother once too.”

I smiled. “I have a brother; his name is Joseph.”

“Joseph,” he said slowly. “That sounds like my brother’s name. His started with a J too.”

I nodded and let the comfortable silence encase us again.

This wasn’t the last time I saw the elder man. He would sit with me for a little while, say a couple of things, then walk away. I learned that he’d lived in New York for half his life but lived somewhere else for the other half. I learned he had a sister and a brother that liked to break the rules. I learned that he used to be a politician and was good at archery.

Then, one day, I didn’t see him. I didn’t realise how much I liked our conversations until there wasn't one.

He returned the next day. I put my book away and smiled at him. “I missed you yesterday,” I said softly.

He did not turn to face me, instead he looked out at the water. “I’m not allowed out on my own anymore,” he muttered, “they think I’ll get lost.”

I bit my lip and looked at the pond. He continued, “They always let _Jace_ go out on his own. I don’t understand why I’m not allowed to.”

“Is Jace your brother?” I asked.

“Yes. He’s my…” he trailed off. “He’s my brother, but more than that. I don’t remember what I call him.”

“That’s okay,” I tried to reassure, “I have a best friend too.”

I expected him to get up and walk away at this point. He remained sitting. “I’m not allowed to go to the playground anymore.”

“Why?” I asked, then ducked my head. I shouldn’t have asked, I realised too late.

Fortunately, he did not seem to think it was rude. “Simon thinks I’ll get hurt playing with the children. I told him not to worry. He’s been doing a lot of worrying lately.”

Another man walked over and smiled at me. I won’t deny it, he was beautiful. Spiked, black hair, sparkling eyes, wearing an outfit I swear I’d seen in a _Vogue_ catalogue… for a moment, I thought he was an angel.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” he said, “but it’s time I take you home.” He put his hand out to the elder man. He sighed and took it.

“I can take care of myself,” he argued.

I knew I should have, but I couldn’t look away. I watched as the angelic man’s eyes dimmed and face fell. “Darling, it’s getting late. Come home, it’s time for dinner.”

The elder man turned to me. “I told you he’s been doing a lot of worrying lately.”

With that, the two men walked off. I looked down at my book for a second to brush a bug away. When I looked up again, the two were nowhere in sight.

A couple of days went by before I saw the man again. He had more difficulty sitting down this time. His hands shook more than usual. His breath was heavier. He still smiled at me as he did that very first day.

“Hi,” I greeted him.

“Hi,” he responded warmly. He looked out at the pond and sighed. We sat in silence for a long moment. He turned to me slowly and smiled. “Do you believe in magic?”

I nodded. “I think there is magic in the world.”

“I knew a man with magic, once,” he said.

“What was he like?” I asked, looking over at him.

“He was the nicest man in the world.” He smiled and shut his eyes. “I remember sitting with him on the patio and reading. He would always complain about how some people didn’t know how to dress. I thought he was being ridiculous. He would make the most amazing pancakes. He always made me feel safe at night, because that’s when the bad monsters come out. He never let me feel like I wasn’t loved.”

I found myself smiling as he told stories of the magical man. When he finished, he sighed and stared at the pond. “I think I’m going to die soon.” He stated with no remorse.

I couldn’t help my sharp inhale of breath. Death wasn’t something I liked to think about. I’d already seen too much of it in my life.

“I don’t want people to be sad when I die,” he continued, “Dad was really sad when people died. I don’t want him to be sad again. I want him to remember that I love him. I want him to remember the good things, not the bad.” He turned to me. “Will you be sad when I die?”

“Yes,” I responded honestly. “Not because I'll only remember the sad things, but I’ll also remember the good moments we had. I’ll just be sad we won’t have any more together.”

“The thing about moments,” he said, smiling slightly, “is that you’ll miss them if you’re always running after the next one.” He turned back to the pond. I took in his features for a little while longer, trying to take in every wrinkle, every out of place hair, every black marking that covered his neck and arms like armour.

The beautiful man from the other day came and smiled at us. “I’m sorry to interrupt, again,” he said, “but it’s time for you to come home.”

The elder man left without arguing. I waited until I couldn’t see him anymore to let my sobs escape.

Three months later, I sat at the pond and looked out at the water. I had not seen the elder gentleman since our last talk. No one had to tell me what happened; he made that pretty clear our last visit.

Another man came and sat in his place. He was young, with dark, brown hair and similar, intense hazel eyes. He folded his arms and sat with his back as straight as an arrow. He stared at the pond as if it were his personal demons.

He did not know who I was, but I knew him. I would recognise Alexander Lightwood anywhere.

“I know what it’s like to lose a child.” I said, breaking the silence.

I felt his stare turn to me, but I did not look away from the pond. “My son died when he was seventeen years old. He came to me and explained he would never see me again. He was turned into a _vampire._ He would hurt me. He didn’t want me dragged into it, yada yada.” I inhaled deeply and continued. “He told me he found a nice couple, one a warlock and one a shadowhunter, whatever that was, that would take care of him. He would be safe. He would never forget me. He loved me.”

I finally turned to face him. I didn’t care that I had tears running down my face. “I lost my son when he was _seventeen years old._ I miss him every day.” I wiped my cheeks, let out a choppy sigh, and continued once again. “Your son was a bright man. He told me he didn’t want you to be sad when he died. He wanted you to remember that he loved you and remember the good moments. I know you’re sad you won’t have any more with him, but a wise man once told me that the thing about moments is that,”

“You’ll miss them if you’re always running after the next one.” He finished with me quietly.

He turned away and looked at the ground. His husband joined him not too long after.

As I left, I pretended not to notice as they finally let their tears fall. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for a little while now...   
> If it wasn't clear, Alec is immortal. He and Magnus have been raising Shadowhunter/Downworlder children that don't have parents. Unfortunately... not all of their children are immortal... Also, Alec named one of their sons after Jace, because he'd probably do that haha.


End file.
